


Bargin

by WillOTheWhisk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillOTheWhisk/pseuds/WillOTheWhisk
Summary: Someone locks up Levi's bike alongside their own.Levi is not pleased.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still not sure what I was thinking, but I wrote something. The idea came from one of those otp AU ideas posts on Tumblr, and I was inspired to write one of them. Both characters are probably a bit ooc, especially Eren, because I'm not actually all that into the fandom, and had to make it fit the prompt.  
> I wrote this almost two years ago, and posted it on Tumblr, but since I have an Ao3 account now, I though I might as well post it.

Levi headed down the stairs of the library, arms full of various books and binders. He walked briskly to the space halfway down the block where he had left his bike. He didn’t particularly enjoy having to use it to get anywhere at a respectable pace, but with college tuition and other expenses, he couldn’t exactly afford a car. Reaching the rack, he knelt, setting his books down momentarily to undo his lock, cursing under his breath when the tall stack of heavy books toppled onto the sidewalk. Quickly stacking them once again, he turned his attention back to the lock. At first he thought he imagined it, but no, a chain from another bike was also intertwined with his own. He gave it a few quick tugs to confirm it was indeed locked firmly in place. 

"You have GOT to be shitting me" he said, attracting a few odd looks from passing citizens. 

He took a closer look at the bike of the person who had just made him late for work. The paint was chipped and the metal rusty, the seat cushion was ripped, and the handlebars looked bent. He couldn’t recall seeing anyone around town on such a bike, he was sure he would have remembered. 

Well, there was nothing for it. He would have to wait for the owner of the bike to return. His heavy, awkward stack of books would make it very difficult to walk for too long. He sighed, glaring at the chain as though that would make it go away. 

Levi drew his jacket tighter around him, of course today would be the first day of fall that it really started to get cold. Picking up his books, he crossed the street and entered the coffee shop he occasionally visited. It was fairly busy, but there was a small table near the window. He sat, placing his books on the other chair, tsking at the mess left on the table from the last occupants. 

"Terribly sorry sir, we’re a tad understaffed today." A man said, clumsily clearing the table and wiping it down. "Can I get you anything?" His name tag read ‘Jean’. Levi had never seen him before, he must have been new. 

Levi ordered a medium coffee, settling in to be there for a while. He stared out the window, watching the bike rack like a hawk. He called his supervisor, explaining the situation and saying he would likely be very late. Erwin tried to disguise his snicker as a cough, but failed. Levi rolled his eyes in disgust, confirmed a few details, and hung up. He sipped at his coffee slowly, staring down each person who passed the bike rack for several seconds. Just as he was about to finish his second coffee, a boy with messy hair knelt at the bike rack. Levi gulped the last bit off his coffee, left money on the table, and hurried out of the shop and across the street. 

"Oy! Shitty brat!" he yelled as he ran. 

The boy turned to look at him, a confusing expression of both mildly terrified and smug displayed on his face. 

"Hi!" he said, his voice almost too cheerful. 

"Idiot! You locked up my bike along with yours!" 

The boy laughed softly, standing up to face him. 

"I know. Name’s Eren." He held out a hand to shake, but Levi didn’t take it. 

"What the hell are you talking about? You’ve made me almost half an hour late to my job, and left me about four dollars short from the coffee I had to buy waiting for you. And now, I would like my bike back." 

"Sure" Eren said, shrugging. "I’ll even pay you back the four dollars, if that’ll make you happy. But we have to make a trade." 

Levi glared at Eren, and the youth almost backed down, but held firm. “I’ll unlock your bike if you give me your number.”


End file.
